This invention relates to a device including a semiconductor chip, a first metal layer placed over the semiconductor chip and a second metal layer placed over the semiconductor chip. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
Wafer level packaging is gaining interest throughout the semiconductor industry. Conductor lines are used to provide redistribution layers in the wafer level packages. Redistribution layers including two or more metallization layers may be used especially for complex products.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.